It's Time
It's Time by Imagine Dragons is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine. Blaine encourages Kurt to go to New York, despite not getting into NYADA. He does this because watching Kurt stay at Ohio, wasting time, pains him. Even though Blaine loves the idea of spending time with Kurt, he tells his boyfriend that he would rather see him happy in New York. He then begins the song, urging Kurt that it's time to begin the next chapter of his life, despite being miserable and alone without him. During the performance, Blaine organizes a band to play the song, and the Cheerios, along with various students of McKinley, skip, dance, and perform a unique scene with plastic red cups. Lyrics Blaine: So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent, And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit Right to the top, Don't look back Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am So this is where you fell And I am left to sell The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell Right to the top, Don't look back Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all, This city never sleeps at night It's time to begin, Isn't it, I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand, I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Oh, don't you understand I'm never changing who I am This road never looked so lonely (lonely) This house doesn't burn down slowly (slowly) To ashes, to ashes It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Now don't you understand I'm never changing who I am It's time to begin, Isn't it I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit I'm just the same as I was Don't you understand I'm never changing who I am (Am, am, am Am, am, am, am) Trivia *This is the third time Blaine has sang lead in a song performed in the courtyard. The first is Somewhere Only We Know ''in Born This Way, the eighteenth episode of Season Two and the second is ''It's Not Unusual in The Purple Piano Project, the first episode of Season Three. Each time he serenades Kurt. *This is Blaine's second solo in the courtyard that features the Cheerios dancing; the other song is It's Not Unusual. They were also his first solos of the season, and both contain the word "It's" in the title. *This is the third time there has been a performance in the courtyard in the first episode of a season, Empire State of Mind ''in Season Two, ''It's Not Unusual in Season Three, and now It's Time in Season Four. *The lyrics are changed; the fifth line in the Glee version says "don't look back" while the fifth line in the original version says "don't hold back." *This is the second out of three season premieres that Blaine sings a solo in. First was It's Not Unusual in Season Three, the third was All You Need is Love in Season Five. *The percussion with the plastic red cups is using the same pattern as was popularised by the 2012 movie "Pitch Perfect". Errors *When everyone stops playing with the cups, they get up and bring the cups with them, but Blaine drops it onto the ground and walks a few steps, continuing singing. *We see the cup laying on the side, but over a few shots, it's standing up again. This action repeats more than once. Gallery Tumblr mabj39CzIp1qfcdl6o4 500.gif Tumblr mabn8lBwSg1qdj7eso1 500.png tumblr mabj39CzIp1qfcdl6o3 500.gif tumblr mabit5MZSP1qjffzv.gif 387123 10151333743334985 1728368093 n.jpg Glee 117.jpg BlaineAndersonIt'sTime.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime2.gif Glee.401.hdtv-lol 355.jpg BlaineAndersonIt'sTime3.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime4.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime5.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime6.gif Its Time Cheerios.png glee-blaine-it's time.jpg ISTIME.jpg 0783.jpg 2.png 3.jpg ITTB.jpg it's time.png it's time kurt.png it's time bliane .png Tumblr my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho1 250.gif Tumblr my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho4 250.gif Tumblr my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho3 250.gif Tumblr my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho2 250.gif Tumblr mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif it's time 3.png it's time.jpg it's time season 4.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four